


Mean Meanie

by arie_barie



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X
Genre: Denial, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Toy Play, cursing, some mentions of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: Minnie suggests a risky game...and you're all for it.





	Mean Meanie

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a little Minhyuk being a sexy jerk???

He sat with the biggest smile on his face, his phone in hand, eyes focused on you. You faced him, bottom lip caught between your teeth.   
“Yes or no baby?” He asked softly. He had a certain quirk to his eyebrows that drove you crazy. You hated when he got smug and he was at his smugest in this moment. The kitchen was an odd place to have a standoff but the dorm was empty for the day. The other members had decided to go out and enjoy their day off separately. You had come over thinking you were going to get out and enjoy the day with Minnie but then he had proposed his idea.  
“You want me to wear it while we’re out?” You whispered, “in public?” You pushed. He nodded his hair shifting with the movement of his head. You chewed your lip harder.   
“Don’t you think that’s a little,” you tried to find a good word staring up at the ceiling and contemplating, “a little risky?” You asked your eyes back on him. His smile stretched brighter. He liked the idea. He wanted the risk. The whole point was the idea that you two might finally be found out. You didn’t mind spicing up your sex life. Usually the ideas he pitched were easy to say yes to right away. But this one had huge implications.   
“Baby?” His voice snapped you from your thoughts. He was leaning forward in his chair anticipation making him rise partly from the seat.   
“You can say no…” he got out, “I won’t be disappointed.” He made to stand up and you almost crept down the counter away from him. You would have no chance if he touched you. He could convince you of anything then.   
“We can stay in and have fun here till everyone’s back.” He proposed. There was something about his tone. Something that nagged at you. You could feel the practical, logical part of yourself crumbling.   
“If we do this,” you kept the distance with tiny steps to the left, “then you have to promise to be a little bit responsible.” You finished. He used his long legs to catch you with your back against the fridge. He took your chin in his hand and titled your face towards his.   
“Minhyuk?” You said his name firmly before he could kiss you. His full name stalled him. He cocked his head watching you, “I promise.” He stated. He licked his bottom lip and began to stare at your lips, “besides, we have our safeword. As soon as you use it the game is done.”   
“Fine.” You said softly. He kissed you, sealing his lips over yours. You were lost then your mind fogging over as his hands trailed down to grip at your ass. He pulled away to kiss at your neck.   
“Such a good girl for me.” He whispered. You sighed and leaned your full weight against the fridge. His hands played with the waistband of your sleep shorts. He kissed you again smiling into your lips, “is this what you’re wearing out?” He asked. You pulled away and shook your head.   
“I bought a dress,” you took you hand and played his bangs. Pulling them away from his eyes, “the black one with the v-neck that you like.” You explained. He got you away from the fridge and ushered you back towards his room. 

He sat down on his bed and leaned back to watch you dress. Everything had to be a little show with Minnie. You skimmed your shorts down your legs and threw them at him. He caught them, eyes never straying from your body. You were slower with the baggy shirt you wore, wriggling out of it with a breathy sigh. You dumped the shirt on the ground and stood waiting for him to move. He examined you, his eyes roaming.   
“You wore my favorite panties…” he breathed. You nodded. He leaned back against the wall behind his bed and gazed at you. His dark eyes taking in every curve of your body. You gave up on waiting for him to get up and went to pull your dress from your overnight bag.   
“It’s too bad.” He mused out loud. You didn’t turn around until you had your bra and the dress out.   
“Too bad?” You echoed. When you turned he was standing the small purple toy in question was in his hand. He edged closer eyes focused again on your body.   
“Too bad you’ll probably ruin them today.” He finished. He plucked your bra from your hand and dropped it near the shirt you had been wearing, “you won’t need this…”   
“Min-”   
He palmed your right breast tenderly, “the dress is so much better without that thing.” He said quietly. You wanted to protest but he was causing the fog again. Your mind slowed just a bit as heat traveled down to your core. He leaned down and kissed at your lips.   
“Is my baby getting wet?” He asked teasingly. You nodded unable to deny the dampness already threatening your lace underwear. His hand left your breast and travelled down, “let’s see how wet.” His long fingers weren’t shy. They dipped right past the thin fabric and felt at your folds.   
“Hmmmm, already this much?” He mused. He didn’t expect an answer, he rubbed at you pressing against your clit with just the right amount of pressure. You whimpered.   
“Cute.” He teased. Minhyuk’s ability to slid from cute and teasing to sexy and comanding never ceased to amaze you. You tried to keep your eyes open because you knew what was coming. He loved to tease but eventually his impatience got the better of him. He kissed you harder, coaxing you to open for him. You parted for him and he sucked at your tongue. His hands pulling your underwear down just to the top of your thighs. You felt him rubbing the toy back then forth in your wetness.  
“Open your legs baby girl.” He asked nicely. You obeyed. Once he felt it was slick enough he pushed it gently into place. The small attachment designed to rest against your clit was shaped like a butterfly. A fact he pointed out once it was settled.   
“Look how pretty.” He said pulling away to admire you. You rolled your eyes, “should I get dressed now?” You asked.   
“Hold on,” he dove for his phone and pulled up the app, “let’s make sure it works.” Before you could put up much of a fight he tapped at his phone and the small device began to vibrate. Your words were cut off in your throat. You doubled over and got out a half moan before the vibration eased.   
“Oh my god.” You whined. He bent down so he could meet your eyes, “what? Does it feel good?” He asked. He knew the answer to his own question. He was having more fun than you could have guessed.  
“It feels really good.” You got out. He stood up, the smug look was back on his face.   
“I’m so excited.” He got out as he looked for something to wear. You stood straight and pushed your hair back. He waited until you had gotten you dress on before he hugged you from behind. He rested his head on your shoulder. The two of you looked like the perfect couple in the reflection of his full length mirror. He was so bright. His broad smile seemed to brighten the whole room. You looked from him to yourself and pouted when you began to study your body.   
“My boobs look saggy.” You complained. He kissed your neck and ran his hands over the fabric covering your chest. His touch warmed you and you settled back against him a bit.  
“I think they look perfect.” He countered. He pulled at one of your nipples until it hardened, “this way everyone can see how sexy you are.” He whispered. You let him have his way already too in the spirit of his little experiment. It suddenly didn’t seem like a completely terrible plan.   
“Where are you going to take me?” You asked lightly. You watched him make a thinking face before he answered, “let’s go shopping...I’m going to have to replace these panties.”  
You rolled your eyes and he laughed. “I’ll buy you panties and other fun things.” He promised.   
“Fine, let’s go.” You tried to sound put upon but he could see right through your act. You couldn’t hide the fact that you were just as excited as he was to be naughty in public. He took your hand and led you out the door. 

You could feel the toy brushing against you as you moved but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He held your thigh in the car while he drove. You were focused on watching the traffic. Your mind wondering a bit. He snapped you back at a stop light. His phone started up the vibration, warming you instantly. You leaned your head back in your seat, “shit.” You whispered.   
“This is the lowest setting.” He shared. His thumb pushed across the screen and the feeling intensified. Your thighs began to rub together.   
“This is like level 3.” He said with a small laugh. You whined and tried to control the look on your face. Thankfully the light changed and he turned it off. He didn’t pick up his phone again until you had cleared the doors of the first store. There weren’t many people about and he took the opportunity to hold your hand. He became very interested in the first mannequin by the door. He felt the material of the scarf until an attendant walked over.   
“Can I help you?” She asked. He beamed at her and nodded, “I wanna buy my girlfriend some pretty dresses.” He said innocently. He pulled you forward. The attendant gushed over how pretty you were. You opened your mouth to answer, “tha-” the vibration came on. You nearly bit your tongue. You swallowed and tried to center your mind but you could feel wetness pooling immediately between your legs.   
“Thanks so much.” You managed.   
“We have some dresses over here.” She began to lead you along. You nearly moaned when you started walking. The friction making you shiver. He set his hand on your waist and walked behind you tamely. She stopped in front of a rack of flowery dresses. If she said anything else to you, the sensation between your thighs blocked it out. You vaguely heard Minnie speak to her then the two of you were left alone. His hand shifted down your waist for a moment and he gripped at your ass.   
“Does it feel good?” He asked as his hand pushed back to your waist. You shook as you looked through the dresses on the rack. He stepped all the way behind you and leaned down, “answer me.” He pushed.   
“Yes.” You whispered. He kissed your neck softly. “You’re being such a good girl.” He said. The praise was almost more arousing than the vibration.   
“I’ll buy you lots of gifts...and maybe...if you keep being good,” he bit your ear and your knees almost gave out. “I’ll let you come.” He finished. The vibration eased and you sighed. You had no idea how you were going to last the entire time. He kept his hands on you and even though it was low the feeling of the toy inside of you fueled the fire in your blood. You were trying your best to function but it was so hard to concentrate. You looked through most of the racks with glassy eyes. He played with the intensity of the vibration in an arbitrary manner. Turning it up and down without warning. He seemed to enjoy the jolt that racked you when he turned it up. There was no use pleading with him. He was in his element now and you were going to have to see this through to the end.  
He turned it up particularly high as he stood at the register and paid for your choices. You nearly lost your mind. You squeezed your hands into fists and tried to take deep breaths. He seemed to enjoy your distress. He smiled brightly and put his hand on the small of your back.   
“Why don’t you thank them for all their help baby?” His voice was teasing. You had just clamped your mouth shut to keep from moaning or whimpering. But he pushed you. Making it clear that he wouldn’t let you off the hook without speaking.   
“Thank you.” You bit out. The women beamed at you. Completely unaware that your panties were ruined at this point. The lacy material molded itself to your sex and walking wasn’t going to help. You imagined the scandal and forced yourself to keep a normal look on you face. You could do this. You only had to stay determined and not slip. 

He took you to two more places. Making normal conversation while you teetered on the edge of begging, pleading to come. You thought maybe he would give in at the lingerie store. You picked a handful of items then a nightie that you wanted to try on. Technically he was suppose to wait outside. There was a nice waiting room designed specifically to keep couples from trying anything in the dressing rooms. You had left him in a plush black armchair and thought maybe you would could finally get some relief. But he snuck his way in, “have to make sure you don’t cheat at our game.” He explained. Instead of rolling your eyes or feigning annoyance you stepped closer and put your hands to his chest. The toy was on its lowest setting but none of that mattered. What mattered was you both were behind a closed door now and maybe just maybe you could get what you wanted early.   
“I’ve been so good.” You said gently. You pushed up on your toes and kissed him, “can’t I have my treat early?” You whispered against his lips. You inched your hands down his chest and rested them on his belt.   
“You can have me right now…” you offered, “right here...I promise I can be quiet.” You thought maybe you had won. His eyes widened and you could almost see the kinky wheels turning in his head. The idea of fucking you in the fitting room was infinitely more risky then the adventure you two were on now. But he was stronger than you thought. He took your wrists in both hands and pulled them away from his body. His brows furrowed, “don’t be pushy baby.” He warned.   
“But…”   
He shook his head and pecked you on the lips, “try on your clothes and then come out. And you better not touch yourself.” He said seriously. You listened. He didn’t make you speak to the staff. He kept the intensity low through the electronic store but you were still dangerously close to losing it all. You held onto his arm and tried your best not to whine at him. He ignored you, allowing you to cling while he picked up one new phone and then another.   
“Baby?” You whispered as he shuffled to the next table. His arm shifted across one of your sensitive nipples and you had to bite your lips.   
“Hmmmm?” He asked. “Is something wrong?”   
“Can we go home now?” You whispered. He turned and smiled down at you. He pulled his phone out and you could see him posed to push the speed higher, “go home already? Aren’t you having fun?” He asked. The speed went up and you held onto him for dear life. Your whole body shivered. You managed to cut off the groan that rose from your throat. Your fingers dug into the skin of his arms and you shifted your hips in search of friction.   
“Minnie…” You were near tears. You felt yourself begin to quiver around the toy. You pushed your face into his shoulder and moaned. Who cared if anyone heard you at this point? It was all too much. Just a little bit more. You whimpered into his shirt, “please baby, I wanna come with you inside me.” You got out. You didn’t know if he heard or not but you kept pleading into his shoulder. Whining his name and tugging at his arm.   
“You’re being bad.” He whispered to you.  
“If we don’t leave now everyone is going to see…” you said softly. He shifted to the side and you followed.   
“See what baby?” He asked. He turned to you and you took the opportunity to put your arms around his neck. To anyone passing by you hoped it looked like a normal hug. You tugged him close molding yourself against his tall frame.   
“I’m gonna cum right here in the middle of this store if you don’t take me home…” You whispered hotly.   
“Maybe that’s what I want.” He countered. He pulled you closer, “member I said I wanted everyone to see how sexy you are?” He joked. You made a frustrated noise and pulled your arms back, “you’re so mean.” You got out. He laughed at you but moved to pick up the bags.   
“I suppose we can go. Unless you want me to buy you something else?” He questioned innocently.   
“No.” You shook your head and pushed at his back, “we have to go...we have to go now.” 

Every fiber of your being was tingling when you got to the car. You were focused on every movement of his body. He packed your things in the trunk as you shifted from foot to foot. He closed the trunk then looked around, “come here baby girl.” You got closer each movement highlighting how desperate you felt. He opened the back door with a deep sigh, “I hope you realize how good I am to you.” He said. You nodded. He didn’t need to direct you. You crawled into the backseat anticipation making you clumsy. You turned propping yourself against the other door.   
“Pull up your dress.” He watched eyes low as you pulled at the fabric. The sensation of it rising against your thighs added to the thrill. He bit his bottom lip and then crawled in on top of you. His hands were on you pulling your panties to the side.   
“Let’s take this out.” He breathed. You grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to steel yourself. You didn’t want to lose it when you were so close not after all the torture you had been through.   
“Slow,” you warned hands pulling at his hair. He held your eyes and you felt him begin to pull.   
“Good girl,” he whispered, “just a little more…” The toy came free and you groaned at the loss. Your heart was pounding. All that mattered was the sound of his belt unbuckling, and his fly being pulled down.   
“Please…” You whispered. He held your hips down and pushed into you roughly.  
“Fuck, so wet.” He pushed harder, rutting into you. “Baby this is the wetest you’ve ever been.” He groaned. “You like getting fucked in public?” He asked. He used one hand to pull your v-neck down. Exposing your breast.   
“Answer me.” He demanded.   
“Yes, I like it.” You got out. He bent down and crashed his lips into you. Then pulled away to suck at your nipple. His pace was unforgiving and you couldn’t keep your eyes open. You whimpered when he began to hit you deeper.   
“Baby I’m gonna cum.” You whined, You raised your legs and locked them around his thighs. “Right there Minnie,” your hands scratched at his shoulders as your body tightened. He bit down on your nipple and your body locked around him.   
“That’s it…” he moaned, “be my good girl. Get my dick nice and wet.”   
Your orgasm hit in a hard wave. He stuttered your name as your body spasmed and jolted around him. You were incoherent, unable to get out any words just loud shakey moans. He kissed at your neck slowing his thrusts.   
“You get so tight baby.” He whispered, “was it that good?” He asked. You nodded body still shaking.   
“Can I cum in you baby? Can I make you all messy?” He asked a devious smile on his face. He kissed at your chin, “ask me for it…”   
“Minnie,” you tried to articulate his name, tried to do as he told you. But it all was too much for you. All you could do was hold onto him and moan. The car was rocking, and somewhere far in your mind you sensed that two were making an obscene amount of noise. Your lungs were burning and your limbs were still shaking. But it was bliss. You wouldn’t trade it for anything. He sat up and pulled your arms over your head. You were edging towards being over sensitive. You managed with effort to peel your eyes open and watch him. His face was racked with pleasure. The usual smug look wiped clean by how tight your body was holding him. He bit his lips in desperation.   
“Cum for me.” you choked out, “fill me up…” You tightened around him, “shitshitshit your pussy is so good.” He whispered. Two more deep thrusts and he let out another string of curses, his body shook and you felt him filling you with his warmth. Tears pricked at your eyes as your body began to come down from your high. You blinked the tears clear and struggled under his hold. He let you go and tried his best to clamor off of you. You winced as his moved your opening tender from his attention. He kissed at your forehead, “you really are the best.” He cooed at you and kept kissing at your face. You let him, sitting still and soaking up his praise. But it wasn't’t long before you were uncomfortable. He had indeed made you very messy and your need for a shower became a priority.  
“Can we go home?” You asked sweetly, “I wanna shower.”   
He worked to fix your dress and had napkins in his glovebox to clean you a bit. He cooed the entire time.  
“My perfect girl.” He said. “So good for me.”   
He helped you back into the front passenger seat before walking around to climb back into the drivers.   
“Well that was an adventure.” You finally got out. He turned to you his face full of mischief, “one you would try again? Maybe stay out longer next time?” He asked. He wriggled his eyebrows and turned the car on. You made a thinking face, “no promises.” You finally said. He pouted and threw the car into gear, “meanie.” He whispered just loud enough for you to hear.


End file.
